Let Your Guard Down
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku Twoshot] CONTAINS SPOILERS for Naruto Shippuden Episode 133 and Chapter 382, so skip if you aren't up to date. Sakura comforts Naruto after shocking news... Longer summary inside!
1. Sakura's POV

**A/N: WARNING: **_This contains __**SPOILERS**__ for Naruto Shippuden Episode 133 and Chapter 382...so if you're not up to this and don't want to ruin yourself... _**DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC.**

_Okie, now I can start talking about this... Hello Everybody xD! I decided to write another NaruSaku oneshot... go figure xD. So this is after Naruto is told about Jiraiya (Ero Sennin)'s death when he is killed in the Pein arc... I obviously changed what happens after completely, but that's why this is my fanfiction and instead of Shikamaru comforting him... Sakura-chan does ^^! And...with comforting comes...stuff xD._

_So this is actually in Sakura's POV, and also in present tense! Which to be honest, I don't think I've ever written in...so bear with me if it sounds retarded ^^' I think I messed up some present/past tenses, though I'm still learning so please have patience and be kind xD... _

_But! I am going to update another chapter and do the same thing in Naruto's POV too... I think it would be nice to have each of their thoughts heard, yus :3? Okay without further ado, I give you...this hurt/comfort/romance oneshot!_

_**Also, FYI! **Listen to the song **"Pieces"** by the band Red. It really inspired me to write this... okie, I promise I'm done now. Thank you all who read my useless blabber. Enjoy!_

**Original:** 12/12/12

**Update: **12/18/12 _Fixed some present-tense, spelling and grammatical errors._

**Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Let Your Guard Down**

**Sakura's POV**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

"Naruto! Wait!" I scream. I threw myself down the Hokage tower stairs, half falling—half running. I try to catch up to him but he's running so fast, running and running... Away from me. Away from the team. Away from Kakai-Sensei and Tsunade-sama. Away from everyone. But most of all...

Away from the news.

I'm out of breath now, my lungs are burning. Most of the time I can keep up with him, but he's leaving me behind. I have to comfort him, I have to tell him it's okay.

This is crazy, I'm fumbling and tripping over myself.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry!" I apologize out loud. The Konoha villagers stare at me; they look confused. I don't blame them. I try not to bump into them but it's difficult. I'm sweating and coughing and choking on the air that's suffocating me instead of helping me. My legs are pumping; I'm concentrating all of my chakra into my feet.

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP!" My voice cries. He doesn't turn around. I think he's too far away by now to hear my words. He's too damn fast! I swallow hard, wincing in the action. My throat's so dry. I stare at his back, the orange and black of his clothing quickly blurring.

Shit.

Is he going to his apartment? I think that's the direction... The pace I'm at slows down. Naruto's disappearing from my vision. He turns a corner and I lose him. My heart's going to explode. I know it won't, I know my body well enough—but that's how it feels!

We've been running for almost ten minutes and I'm really going to collapse. But I can't! I have to find him. I have to reach him. His emotions are...raw.

And those eyes... I shudder.

Those blue eyes that had dulled with the disintegration of life. I narrow my own; fill them with determination. Set them on his building. I almost knock over a little kid in my madness. "S—So sorry!" I call, but I can't afford to stop to see if he's alright.

Jumping up stairs and fences and ladders, I finally reach my destination.

Naruto was already inside, I was sure. I collapse in front of the door, pounding it with my gloved fists. "NARUTO! OPEN UP!" My lungs gasp for air but it's no setback. I say his name again, louder.

Twice.

Thrice.

And by the fourth time, I manage to lift my body up and grab the doorknob just as it turns and gravity pulls me forward.

I stumble in, brace myself for the fall. His hands grip my shoulders. I wheeze, look up at his face—and there's nothing there. No emotion at all. My eyes are big, I'm breathing heavy still. "N—Nar...uto?"

His eyes see through me, not at me. What's going on? His mouth opens and he speaks.

"Sakura...chan." Empty... Words. Then he continues, "Why...did you follow me?"

From his words, I can't tell if he even cares to know the answer. My heart's in my throat—I'm choking for air again. I try to calm down. With a few deep breaths, I can answer him. "Naruto..." I take his shoulders and hold him at arms length. He lets mine go. I carry on, "I'm here because you don't deserve to be alone. I want to comfort you!" My own eyes water before his.

When he notices, his face contorts painfully. His head lowers, sapphire downcast. "I don't...want it." That voice...again. Low, broken, monotonous. How can I help him? I hold his shoulders more firmly, gesturing my concern.

"We're friends, Naruto! I know you better than anyone! We're teammates, comrades...and I care about you! It's...it's okay to let...your guard down..." I'm so nervous, my voice is shaking. What are all these feelings welling up inside of me?

I... I want him to know I'm here.

It's silent, and I think my body is starting to shake too. Naruto finally looks up at me—I think he's questioning what I said. Ugh, but it was true! I joggle him a little. Maybe it'll put some light in his eyes.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I ask. I'm really concerned for him. He nods meekly but still doesn't answer me. Now I'm just plain frustrated. "Naruto...it's okay. I'm here, even if I don't know what it feels like... To—to lose someone close! But, ...you can make me feel it. I... I'll cry with you..." My voice is a whisper and I know I'm making no sense. Like _I_ could really feel his pain? All I can do is pity him; I can't empathize.

Under my hands, I feel his limbs quiver. His head lowers again. I feel terrible.

"..."

Distraught, I remove one of my hands and slip off my glove. It lands beside my feet. I take his chin softly. Lift it up to my eye level, peering at blue with all the compassion I can muster. "Look at me..." I whisper quietly.

Then his face falls. Tears dare to leak out of the corners of his eyes. They cascade down his cheek, tucking under his chin and dropping to the floor. My naked fingers holding his chin get wet. Then my heart swells for him.

My eyes brim and follow suit. I let them trickle down my face, warming my cheeks. My ears pick up soft whimpers. Naruto clenches his jaw; I feel it tense. Sobs break out and his body is wracked with them.

His hands shoot up to his face and cover my fingers and his eyes with them. My voice chokes. "N—Naru...Narut...o?!"

My teammate. My comrade. My friend. My... My... _My_ Naruto. Someone I care about. He's so..._broken_. I notice his knees shake, and then I think he's going to lose balance.

"Hey... It's okay, wait... Let me close the door. Let's sit..." With my hand still on one of his shoulders, I push him gently with me and step out of the doorway. It's easy to shut the door, and give us privacy... But now I have to decide what to do. I'm so incredibly nervous. I don't want him to shatter in my arms...

But I take a huge lungful of air, and close my eyes for just a second. Calm my erratic heart. And they're open again and I lead Naruto to his bed.

My voice is a loud whisper now, so he can hear me over his crying. "Naruto, do you want to sit?" To be honest with myself I think my heart is going to shatter before his. I keep babbling, "Hey, it's.. It's going to be okay...I promise!" Like hell that's going to do anything. I'm so bad at this. Naruto won't respond, so I take his hands into mine and reveal his face.

Bad idea.

His eyes are overflowing, glossy and swollen. He sniffs, his nose about to run. Oh no, this is horrible. Instinctively, I throw my other glove on the floor to free my hand. Then I can't think of anything else to do and I grasp his arms and body and everything and just pull him right into me.

His body hits me hard and I stumble back a bit but I can't think straight and this is all I can do.

I wrap my arms so tightly around him that maybe, I'm thinking, I'll suffocate instead but it's really alright. His body is stiff but still quaking.

"Naruto... I'm here. I'm right here..." I'm just saying the same thing over and over, but isn't that all I can say for now?

Without warning I feel his arms grab me, and pull me down to the bed. The mattress creaks with our weight and I gasp out of shock. "W—What?!" But my voice dies in my throat. Naruto clings onto me, his face nestled in my chest. I feel my shirt dampen. He's sobbing uncontrollably now. His whole form writhing in pain.

I'm too stunned to move. I'm hugging him but his embrace is so fierce I can barely comprehend this—let alone anything. Maybe I should just stay quiet. Maybe this is all he needs. Just silent comfort. He clearly lied before when he said he didn't want it.

And now I'm crying harder. I bury my face in his messy hair and inhale. The familiar smell he has soothes me and I close my eyes tighter, more tears escaping. His hair soaks up the ones that get away.

I whimper. "I'm s—so sorry... I'm... so so... sorry Na—Naruto...!" I feel his arms crush me but I don't care; I hug him back. And he continues to sob and wet my shirt with endless tears.

His voice hits my ears like poison, traveling to my heart and rupturing my Aorta. "Why... c—couldn't it... have been me?! It—it... should have... Been ME! Ero-Sennin... W—WHY!?" I squeeze him, letting him now I'm listening.

After more cries, I manage some words to my lips. "You... You can't die...! Not now...!"

His chakra changes. He's getting angry. He fists my back and I wince in pain.

"HE... HE DIED BECAUSE OF...! ME! SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S MY FAULT! MY BURDEN! MY SELFISHNESS...!" He stops abruptly, then finishes with a gurgled "...my p—pain..."

I'm taken aback, rendered speechless. I must have swallowed my words a thousand times before I could recover. "Th—That's not true, Naruto! You... He... He'd never want you to feel that way! Jiraiya-sama would never... He'd never bl—blame you! Naruto...!"

By then he was bawling again, soaking my shirt in the most tears I have ever witnessed him shed. I was losing him, losing myself, losing control of the situation. What kind of a friend am I? How is this helping him? I blinked back fresh tears.

I have to be strong.

I have to be.

For him.

I free my arms, pushing him away from me slightly. His own fall slack and his chest is barely against mine when the space between us is created. I think he's okay when the sobs subside... Until his eyes look up at me in fear. Pure, unadulterated _fear_. Widening my own in return, I feel sick. Then I lose all my sanity and slide to his level, my face directly in front of his.

I watch him stiffen again, his eyes pooling with water. His lips tremble. Before he can say anything, I meekly take his face into my hands. I pull him close and do something I thought I'd never do in my entire life.

...I kiss him.

On the forehead. His brow. On the right cheek. His left. On the nose. His chin...

But I hear a sob in his throat so I know I can't stop there.

Sapphire blinks at me, more tears accumulating. I'm so red in the face and my heart's beating kunai into my chest. But I peer back at him.

I hoped, desperate, that my eyes would convey all of the compassion and love I was feeling for him in that moment. This boy in front of me that grew into a man. That frustrated me to no end. And made me incredibly happy at the same time. Someone I could and can count on, _always_. Who'd be there for me through absolutely _anything._

Damnit, I'm starting to realize all these feelings are so much more than I'd originally thought. My heart is swollen and his face looks fragile and I can't stop myself from leaning into it.

My lips linger close to his. Mere seconds. Then I shut my eyes and press my mouth against his. And I _really_ kiss him.

And now I can't stop.

I feel his hot tears against my cheeks and it flares my entire being. I kiss him again, but he still doesn't respond. His lips are moist—they taste good. I blush, thinking irrationally. Now is not the time to be thinking that way! But I just want him to know how much I care about him... And words are failing me. And this is what I can do. _Show_ him I'm here. And that he's not alone. Not anymore. And he won't ever be.

Not ever again.

Then I feel Naruto's hands grasp _my_ face to his and close the space I created just a moment ago.

And now we're both kissing...

I kiss him. He kisses me. Our lips are meshing, our bodies aching with heart break. His body pushes against mine and I feel heat course through my veins, everywhere. I love how this feels. I feel so good, so much passion in the way our bodies are touching and kisses are exchanging. I had no idea kissing Naruto would make me feel so much ardor. My body's on fire. I want more of him, so I open my mouth to his.

He swirls his tongue into my mouth without any hesitation. But it's not rough—it's gentle, full of need. He tells me, with these kisses, with his body language... And I let him. His tongue feels delicious.

I'm so overwhelmed with affection that I get dizzy. Naruto moans into my mouth and I feel my heart stop for a second. I push him back, creating an airspace for the both of us. I'm out of breath. So is he.

Heated blue eyes steal my gaze. I'm so dazed, so warm, so full... I'm reading his soul, seeing what's behind his irises.

I can't control them; tears trickle down my face again.

It's...

**Love.**

And I have to say something. I have to break the silence. "Naruto... Are you...?" I swallow. I'm blushing. "I—Is this... okay?" Oh I'm so stupid. My brain stopped working ages ago.

For the first time all day, Naruto's mouth opens to show teeth.

_He is smiling._

His hands still cup my face. His fingers now stroking both cheeks.

"What...are you saying...? I... now I feel so... happy." His voice is quiet, but full of tender emotion. No more tears are spilling. His breathing is slow and steady. I look at him and see the Naruto I always see. That I... That I cherish.

_So much._

He wipes my tears away with his gentle caresses.

I grin back, finally able to register all that happened so quickly. "I'm so glad... I was so worried, Naruto..." I don't want to bring up Jiraiya-sama again because I think Naruto might have a heart attack, this time, if I do. So I stay silent, watching his expression. I also enjoy his ministrations... My face is melting.

"It's okay Sakura-chan..." He smiles bigger, his trademark face. "I think Ero-sennin would have wanted this to happen anyway!" His grin widens, and he laughs. It's carefree and full of mirth.

I narrow my eyes. After all the sobbing that happened prior to this—that's what he had to say? To justify their intimate actions afterward...

I scoff, "Oh really?". But I don't want to ruin the moment... Damnit, I'm ticked off though!

Naruto's face does not falter while observing the inner turmoil on my profile. He laughs again, his eyes glittering with life. Before I can think of anything cunning to say, he speaks once more. "I'm sure of it! I'm... I'm going to miss him but, I don't think he'd want me to be sad... That's why! That's why I have you, Sakura-chan..." He nods at me, in his own right, justifying his words. Then he turns serious. "You're here... just like you said. And... that's more than I could have ever wanted."

My face burns. But his words latch onto me and seep through my skin, traveling through my blood and attaching themselves to my disoriented heart.

I laugh, embarrassed. "Ahaha... N-Naruto...youuummpf?!"

His lips are against mine. Again.

I swallow my words. Again.

He pulls back a little, staring deeply into my irises. "It's okay Sakura-chan... You can let your guard down around me, too."

And I'm in awe! His words... _They mean everything to me_. No use in denying it any longer...

I genuinely grace him with a smile, unable to hide it for the life of me. He is the sweetest guy to ever offer me his absolute everything...

And I'm incredibly grateful, for that.

Before I can respond, he hugs me to him so my face is in his jacket now. I place my hands on his chest, holding the fabric loosely. His head rests on mine leisurely. And we lay there, wrapped in each other. I listen to his heart beat smoothly, and he listens to the sound of my breathing.

"Thank you..." I mumble , but I know he hears me. He kisses my head softly, and I know his lips are curving happily. This is it. This is what he always wanted...

And this is what I want, _too._

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay finished! I'm quite pleased. Now I have to get around to re-writing this in Naruto's POV...ahahahah ^^'. Review if you'd like and tell me what you think, because it makes me want to write more :]. Love all you NaruSaku fans, you're the best!_


	2. Naruto's POV

**A/N: (Reposting this for good measure xD) WARNING: **_This contains __**SPOILERS**__ for Naruto Shippuden Episode 133 and Chapter 382...so if you're not up to this and don't want to ruin yourself... _**DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC.**

_HELLO! **HAPPY NEW YEAR! **I wish everyone an awesome year filled with NaruSaku ^^. I know 615 was hard for some of us, but no worries. It's not over til it's over... Nothing is cannon until Kishi ends the manga! If anyone wants to discuss anything pertaining to that (or NaruSaku in general) with me, feel free to PM me...I love meeting fellow NS fans ^^._

_So anyway... It's here guys! Finally right...? Actually this was a bit easier than I thought, but it also was a bit irritating at points because I can relate to Sakura more (probably due to the fact that I'm a girl...xD). Naruto was a bit challenging—but I hope I did him justice! I read this over a few times, so I'm sure it's okay! And some of the sentences are like Sakura's POV just because I liked those particular ones. And obviously the dialouge is exactly the same xD. BUT! The thoughts are obviously changed... so anyways, hope you guys enjoy Naruto's POV ^^!_

_Also, just like on Sakura's POV, you can listen to the song "Pieces" by **Red**. A lovely song..._

_**Original:** 01/01/13_

******Disclaimer: **_Kishimoto-san, yus._

NarutoxSakura

**Let Your Guard Down**

**Naruto's POV**

_By: darkdreamerx_

* * *

"_Naruto... He's..."_

My heart. It's supposed to beat... not break.

They all look at me. They're lying, I think. But their faces convey nothing but sympathy. And now I can't even look at them—at _her_.

I have to leave. I can't be here.

I'm through the door and the hallway and tower entrance. I race down the Hokage stairs—because I can't be there anymore. Why him? Why did it have to be him...?

I think I hear Sakura's voice call me, but I can't bear to turn around.

So I don't.

I keep running. My legs go numb quickly from the exertion. Hah... I don't care.

The Konoha villagers eye me suspiciously as I rush past them. Thoughts race with me. Do they know? Do they blame me? ...Blame me for more deaths? Just like they have all my life...?

I take a few breaths; curse under them. They don't know how much it hurts... They don't know my suffering...

I _always _lose...

I swear I can feel the kyuubi's chakra pool in my gut. I fight it, quickening my speed. The chakra flows into my fingertips; I feel the burning sensation. Then his voice, _**Naruto... **_and I gasp.

_No!_

I narrow my eyes while I turn a corner. I won't listen to him. Even if I feel the desire... Desire of revenge...

I run and run _and run._ Villagers practically jump out of the way. Everything is a blur to me. I can't see them. But my pace only increases—I'm so angry. I don't understand. It's not fair...

My heart constricts and then I feel it. It's not vexation anymore... The numbing sensation spreads from my legs to my torso and then it travels all the way up—to my head. It swallows me whole and I feel the fox demon's chakra disintegrate entirely.

Emptiness...

I start to feel cold... Damnit. I trip over steps, throwing my body into the alley of my apartment. I jump quickly, reaching my destination.

I fumble with the keys but finally get the door open. I slam it shut—probably too hard. But no one can hear me here...

It's starts to sink in; the cold feeling starts to overtake my body. Maybe I'm selfish. Maybe I don't deserve anyone's love. Maybe this is my punishment... Pain laughs in my face. I shake my head, stepping only a few feet inside my vacant room.

My head's pounding. I clutch it, thinking the pressure will subside. The red chakra is burning underneath my skin again. Ready to consume me. Grant me the wish I'm trying so hard to bury. My breathing is shallow...

Shit.

But that's not _my_ Ninja Way. That's _not_ who Uzumaki Naruto is... That's not who _I_ am. I can't be negative... I can't lie to myself.

I have Iruka-sensei... Kakai-sensei...

Everyone...

And... I have Sakura-chan!

I take a deep breath and then the pounding in my head somehow crumbles and shifts to my door. And then it's _her _voice that shatters my inner turmoils.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

She cries my name and each time my name is louder. She's here—outside. I think to myself, why? Why did Sakura follow me...?

I turn around and rotate the doorknob when I hear her say my name again. And then she stumbles in my doorway and I grip her shoulders to steady her from the fall. She's breathing heavy, like I was, her eyes wide.

"N—Nar...uto?"

I look through her, feeling myself lose a sense of consciousness. "Sakura...chan," I say blankly, "Why...did you follow me?"

I think my voice failed me; I can't speak correctly. I think it's better if I'm alone but I don't want her to feel worse for me... So, I wait for her answer...

Sakura looks like she's struggling with her words, and takes a few deep breaths. "Naruto..." she starts, and then takes my shoulders to hold me at arm's length. I let go of hers because the additional contact torments me. She continues, "I'm here because you don't deserve to be alone. I want to comfort you!"

I watch her beautiful emerald eyes begin to water and I can't help but feel the pain again. I look down, feeling bitter. She should not have to suffer with me... I speak, with a dull voice, "I don't...want it."

I feel her hands grasp my shoulders more firmly, trying to reassure me. "We're friends, Naruto! I know you better than anyone! We're teammates, comrades...and I care about you! It's...it's okay to let...your guard down..." Her voice trembles, and now I'm confused. Why does she sound so nervous...?

I look up at her, my eyes questioning what she said. I feel her body slightly shake but then it's lost as she joggles mine and speaks again.

"Hey, did you hear me?" she asks. I nod meekly but I don't answer her. Everything she said is still registering in my head—and then she adds more. "Naruto...it's okay. I'm here, even if I don't know what it feels like... To—to lose someone close! But, ...you can make me feel it. I... I'll cry with you..." Her last words are mere whispers and I feel my limbs quiver. I can't look at her any longer so I lower my head again.

I feel one of her hands leave my shoulder, and then I watch a glove land beside her feet. I feel her, now naked, fingers touch my chin and lift it up softly. Her eyes are burnished with compassion and she whispers to me quietly, "Look at me..."

Cracks form in my heart at her words, her expression, her gestures—and then I can't hold them in anymore. Tears. They leak out of my eyes and down my cheeks and I feel them drip off my chin. My vision blurs slightly at the water pooling. And then I blink and notice her green depths...

They brim and copy mine, trickle down her face and drip to the floor. My voice fails me again and I whimper, feeling all of the emotions I'm trying desperately to contain. I tense and clench my jaw. My body betrays my composure and I start sobbing...plagued with it...

_No!_

I thrust my hands toward my face and cover my eyes and Sakura's fingers with them. I don't want her to see me like this! Why is she here?! And why is she crying?!

I hear her voice choke my name, "N—Naru...Narut...o?!"

And I just lose it.

I'm broken completely—memories of my mentor filling my head. The image of Sakura's tears burn the back of my eyelids. And now my knees are starting to shake and I feel like I'll topple over any second. My chest is so heavy and all I can hear is myself crying.

Then the other piece of my breaking heart speaks to me again. "Hey... It's okay, wait... Let me close the door. Let's sit..."

I let her push me out of the doorway gently to step inside the room. The door is closed soundlessly and I feel my heartbeat hammer my ears. Repeatedly I swallow and gasp for air, trying to stop the sniveling but I can't do anything about it. There are so many _images _whirling in my brain!

She blinks and takes a few breaths. I feel her guide me deeper into my room and then she says, "Naruto, do you want to sit?" I can't answer her because I'm choking on the sobs, so her loud whisper continues, "Hey, it's.. It's going to be okay...I promise!"

I feel terrible, I can't even breathe right. Or answer her. Or think. _ Or anything._ But before I can belittle myself more, I feel her hands take mine into hers and reveal my face.

I'm so embarrassed, but Sakura's eyes are not cruel. They look at me with such sympathy—glassy and full of emotion. When I look into them I almost fall apart—completely.

I feel my heart burst open again and again, and with tears flowing down my cheeks I watch her throw her other glove on the floor. Then out of nowhere she grabs my arms and pulls me right into her.

I stiffen—why is she hugging me? So. Damn. Tight. And then I think, her power continuously shocks me... Even now.

I hear her small voice against my hair, "Naruto... I'm here. I'm right here..." and it plummets to my heart, burning the cold. I _need_ this, I _need_ her...

**I was lying before.**

Without warning I grab her, pull her down to the bed, and cling to her tightly.

The mattress creaks with our weight and I hear her gasp out of shock, "W—What?!"

She falls silent when I press my face into her chest. I don't care about _that_, I just can't stay upright anymore. I can't stop shaking. Can't stop sobbing. I wet her shirt with my eyes and feel my body move in and out of shock.

I know she can't move because I'm embracing her so fiercely but damnit—_it hurts! _ Everywhere... _Every—damn—where!_

"I'm s—so sorry... I'm... so so... sorry Na—Naruto...!" she whimpers. Within seconds I crush her to me, closer still. She hugs me back...and I just sob and sob, squinting my eyes shut tighter. I think to myself, my eyes will never dry up at this rate...

But the thoughts whirl faster inside my head and rupture, pouring into my vocal cords and into my distorted voice between cries. "Why... c—couldn't it... have been me?! It—it... should have... Been ME! Ero-Sennin... W—WHY!?" My last words hit her hard because she squeezes me silently. My body is wracked again, and then she speaks.

"You... You can't die...! Not now...!"

And I somehow lose to the crimson chakra again.

The words sink through my ears like poison, traveling to my heart and rupturing my Aorta. Spreading violently, until I feel the anger rise, and clench my fists into her back.

It boils and erupts in the same moment, and I scream vehemently. "HE... HE DIED BECAUSE OF...! ME! SAKURA-CHAN! IT'S MY FAULT! MY BURDEN! MY SELFISHNESS...!" I stop the yelling and I open my eyes abruptly because I sense her fear. I finish my thought with a gurgled, "...my p—pain..." and begin weeping again. The fire emanating in my veins disperses and turns bitter and frigid again... I start the trembling over, cold on the inside.

Sakura speaks after some time, her voice wavering. "Th—That's not true, Naruto! You... He... He'd never want you to feel that way! Jiraiya-sama would never... He'd never bl—blame you! Naruto...!"

Shit, I'm bawling. I'm done, finished, gone... _Lost._ The situation can't get any worse and I swear my tears can rival a waterfall now. All feelings of embarrassment have left me; I'm just empty...

Suddenly I'm pushed away from her slightly while she frees her arms. I'm left vulnerable and my limbs fall slack. The space between us is created with no words... I'm confused. I look up at her in fear—is she going to leave me?

But then I watch emerald widen and it's only seconds until her body slides directly in front of me; her face mirroring mine.

My heart aches and I stiffen, my eyes pooling with water once more. I can't process anything... My lips begin to tremble.

Meekly she takes my face into her hands and I swear I lose my sanity when she pulls me close...

And...kisses me.

On the forehead. My brow. On the right cheek. My left. On the nose. My chin...

I stifle a sob, blinking at her as more tears accumulate. Her face is red and I'm utterly dazed. I don't know if I'm just imagining this, or maybe I'm dreaming...? This can't be real...

But the look in her green depths tells me otherwise. There's so much compassion... and I can't be hallucinating... _Is that love...?_

My heart starts to pump faster, and I'm watching her face so incredibly close... Closer, closer... Her eyes shut and then I feel her lips press against mine.

She..._kissed_ me... And I can't move because I'm in a stupor. I notice her lips are soft when she kisses me again, but I still don't respond. Then I feel her cheeks burn against my face and I figure she's blushing—but why...? Why in the world is she kissing me...? Why is she here, worrying about me, talking with me, next to me on my bed, holding my face—_kissing me?!_

After the second kiss she leaves space between our mouths—and I don't like it.

The animal in me tramples my composure and I move my hands up to her face and grasp it, disintegrating the space.

And now we're both kissing...

I kiss her. She kisses me. Our lips are meshing, our bodies aching with heart break. I push against her, the proximity of our bodies not sufficient. Heat spirals and explodes in my veins,_ everywhere._ The sorrow, the cold, the wretched sobbing—all melting away. Steadily, until my whole body succumbs to the fire burning between us.

Against us.

In us.

Definitely not dreaming, I feel Sakura open her mouth to me—and my gut tightens.

I also believe I'm deranged...

But she wants more so I ravish her—swirl my tongue into her mouth without any hesitation. I need her so much, and I kiss her with all the passion and chastity I can muster in this state. Her mouth tastes sweet, I'm losing myself in her senses. I'm dizzy and breathless and really can't hold it in—so I let a moan escape my lips.

Where'd that come from, I think? Then her hands push me back, creating an airspace for the both of us. She's out of breath too—yet she looks so damn good.

I'm lustful when I behold her, but it's only a layer of what I really feel... I seek her soul, conveying the truth into her irises.

**...It's love.**

And then fresh tears spill. They trickle down her face delicately, while a blush cloaks her fair skin. She breaks the silence, "Naruto... Are you...?" and swallows once before continuing, "I—Is this... okay?"

And then I can't stop myself from showing teeth. The innocence and frailty and warmth—everything that was Haruno Sakura—made me smile.

I begin to stroke her cheeks, my hands still cupping her face. "What...are you saying...? I... now I feel so... happy," I quietly express. This beautiful girl, whom I love more than, well, ramen—couldn't make me happier. Even if she is violent at times, she still shares the same values and principles as me. She worries about me, yells at me, converses with me, has faith in me, heals me, hits me, hugs me, and _now_, even kisses me. Well, that's perfectly fine with me. She is flawless in my eyes, and this moment is more than okay...

I wipe her tears away with gentle caresses while I gaze at her tenderly.

She grins back at me. "I'm so glad... I was so worried, Naruto..."

Her face relaxes under my ministrations and I feel smug. "It's okay Sakura-chan..." And I smile bigger, gracing her with my trademark expression. "I think Ero-sennin would have wanted this to happen anyway!" And with that thought aloud I grin wider and laugh.

She narrows her eyes and scoffs, "Oh really?"

My somewhat perverse comment gives Sakura inner turmoil but I continue to wear my expression happily. I laugh louder, observing her profile before adding, "I'm sure of it! I'm... I'm going to miss him but, I don't think he'd want me to be sad... That's why! That's why I have you, Sakura-chan..." I give her a nod, further justifying my words before laying my goofy side to rest—I turn serious. "You're here... just like you said. And... that's more than I could have ever wanted."

Her face turns scarlet and I think I definitely want to kiss her again. This time though, I'll control my inner animal...

She laughs, embarrassed. "Ahaha... N-Naruto...youuummpf?!" Of course I don't let her finish.

I press my lips against hers. Again.

And she can't speak. Again.

Heh...

Then I pull back a little, stare deeply into her irises. "It's okay Sakura-chan... You can let your guard down around me, too." I've been wanting to say that for a while now... I'm incredibly happy, insanely happy even. I want to openly be her everything, because she's been mine all along...

She graces me with a smile—and I know it's genuine—and I pull her into a hug. I feel her clutch my jacket loosely, and I feel content.

I rest my head on hers and enjoy the moment of being wrapped in each other. I listen to the sound of her steady breathing, while she listens to my heart beat.

"Thank you..." she mumbles against my jacket. I kiss her head softly, and I know she feels me smile in her hair. Well, this is it. This is what I always wanted...

_And finally...this is what she wants, too._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yay! Twoshot completed... I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has been reviewing or favoriting (not a word, oh well xD) or following me or all of these even! For this story and all of my other ones, too! I feel honored and happy... so thank you :D. You guys make me want to keep writing, not just for myself hehe... so thank you... and look forward to hearing from me soon =)._


End file.
